King of Harts
by xAracnaex
Summary: The pain never went away, but sometimes it was easier to deal with


_Author's Note: This has been sitting on my laptop for a while, I guess I was waiting for the right time to post it. I uhm...this is really important to me and I hope that you guys like it. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but here it is. Thanks to my girl Rosie, without her I wouldn't have been able to finish this. I once told her that when I got older I was going to grow up and marry him...guess ya can't have it all :P P.S.- Happy Birthday Owen_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-I don't own anything you recognize. 

She missed him, there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't find herself thinking about him. She knew the pain was shared by his family, and the ones who were close to him.

As of late, the pain of losing him was becoming unbearable. It had been years, but she swore she could still hear his laughter when it got too quiet.

She walked around with a smile on her face when she was at work, knowing that it would keep people from asking her if she was alright. After hearing that question over a hundred times in a day, she began to hate it.

Whenever someone would ask her that, she wanted to scream. Of course she wasn't alright, she'd lost her best friend, her other half, her world, and it was killing her to go on without him.

Her one saving grace was her job with the WWE. As crazy as it sounded, it kept her from sitting home depressed all the time, and the few weeks of the year that the company was off the road, she was always with family and friends, so it was bearable.

Currently she was sitting at her makeshift desk, going through script changes and making sure everything was going to be in order for that night's Raw. Her mind drifted to years past as it often did when she was alone.

_Eden stood with Adam, talking about what had gone on in the off days when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She knew who it was immediately and leaned into the touch. _

_"Hey O." Adam said cheerily. _

_"Hey there. Have fun at home?" Owen asked, leaning his chin on Eden's head. _

_"It was alright, I spent some time with my Mom so that was cool. I gotta get going, I'll see you guys later." Adam replied, winking at Eden before heading down the hall. _

_Owen turned Eden to face him and brought her into a kiss. "I've missed you." _

_"Missed you more." Eden objected, stealing another kiss while they were alone. _

_"What room are you in tonight?" he asked, reaching for her hand and twining their fingers. _

_"312. Are you going to be able to get away?" Eden asked hopefully. _

_"Of course I will. I haven't disappointed you yet have I?" Owen grinned. _

Eden was brought out of her memory by a knock on the doorframe. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Alex Riley.

"Hey hun, what can I do for ya?" she asked, discreetly wiping her eyes.

"Mike asked if I would check to see if there were any changes in the script where he was involved." Alex replied, coming to lean on her desk.

"Let me check." Eden shuffled through the script changes and quickly came to Mike's involvement on tonight's show. "Okay, not sure if anything was revised after the last copy he got but feel free to take this one to him."

"Thanks Eden, you're a lifesaver." Alex said gratefully. "I still owe you a drink from that bet we had last week, just let me know when you're free alright?"

"Not a problem and I will, maybe after the show tonight." Eden replied.

Alex grinned and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying off to find Mike.

Eden laughed, shaking her head. Alex was a sweet kid. He always made sure to keep her involved in the after parties and such, even though she was older than the rest of the party crowd.

She decided to take her work to catering to avoid becoming lost in memories again. She knew there would be at least a few Superstars or Divas around for her to talk to while she finished up.

Once she reached the large room, Eden found it rather full.

She walked over to where Phil Brooks was sitting and sat her scripts down. "Mind if I sit?"

Phil looked up and smiled. "Not at all Eden." He reached over and slid the chair out for her.

"Thanks." She gave him a tired smile.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked.

Eden shook her head. "Just keep me company for a bit? I have to get these things done and I'm getting nowhere in my office."

Phil nodded. "I think I can manage that."

The pair talked for the better part of an hour until Joe Hennig came up and interrupted them. Eden had known Joe since he was a teenager.

"Hey Eden." He waved. "Phil, Husky's having some issues and I was wondering if you could come help out."

Phil sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice. Sorry Eden I hate to duck out like this."

"Oh don't worry about it, you were more than helpful. I just have to check one more script and I can take them around."

Phil got up and stretched, then leaned over and hugged Eden, giving her a kiss on the head. "Be good, I'll catch up with you later."

"Always, thanks for letting me sit with you." Eden smiled.

"Anytime." Phil walked around the table and joined Joe.

"Bye Eden I'll see ya around." Joe said, taking off with Phil.

Eden finished up with the last script and gathered them up. She decided to hand out the ones she had for the people already in catering first.

Once her task was complete, Eden headed back to her office, finding her chair very comfortable.

It wasn't long before a smile crossed her lips, memories flooding back to her.

_She and Owen lay wrapped in each other's arms after making love for hours. _

_"I love you." Owen told her, kissing her forehead gently. _

_"I love you too." Eden smiled and snuggled into him. _

_She never felt like this before finding Owen. Now she always felt happy, and complete. _

_"I need to talk to you about something Eden." Owen started in an odd tone. _

_Eden propped herself up on one elbow. "What is it?" _

_He took a deep breath before speaking. "Bret and Davey know." _

_Eden's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"_

_"Bret and Davey found out about us." Owen replied shaking his head. _

_"How did this happen?" Eden was in shock. _

_"When I called you the other night, Davey overheard me on the phone. He went and told Bret and they confronted me about it." Owen explained. "I couldn't lie to 'em, they know me too well." _

_"Are they going to tell her?" Eden asked, letting out a shaky breath. _

_Owen pulled her into him. "No baby, they wouldn't do that. Not to me." _

_Eden wanted to cry. They had both tried so hard to keep things hidden. The only person who knew before Bret and Davey found out was Adam, who was one of their closest friends. _

_"Bret's your big brother, and with all he and Davey have to do to maintain what they have, I should know they wouldn't. I don't want to lose you Owen…" Eden nestled her head in his neck. _

_Owen stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere Eden, I promise." He pulled back and kissed her. _

_Eden returned the kiss and within moments she was pinned down to the bed, Owen's body covering her own. _

Again, Eden was shaken from the memories, but this time it was Harry Smith who brought her back.

Eden had stayed close with Bret and Davey after Owen's death, and she'd always had a soft spot where Harry was involved.

He carried a soft smile on his face, and he was the spitting image of his father. "Hey."

"Hey yourself kiddo, what's up?" Eden asked, standing to give him a hug.

"Bret's in town, and he wants to talk to you." Harry replied, hugging her tightly. "I told him I'd give you the message."

Eden nodded. "Alright, where does he want to meet?"

"He said he would meet you in the hotel bar after the show tonight if that was okay."

"That's fine, tell him I'll be there. How are things going with you?" Eden asked.

Harry shrugged. "Alright I guess. I have a match tonight against the Usos, and I want you to watch. Before you argue, nothing bad is going to happen, and it would mean the world to me."

Eden's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't watched a match since Owen and she had fully intended on keeping it that way until her run in the company was up. "Oh Harry I don't know…"

"Come on Aunt Eden, please? It would be like closure, and I hate seeing you like this. You need this." Harry grabbed Eden's hand.

Eden sighed. Harry had always considered her to be his aunt more so then Owen's wife, and wasn't afraid to show it. She knew he had her best interests at heart. "I'll think about it. I can't promise anything."

"All I'm asking is that you try. Uncle Owen wouldn't want you to be sad like this all the time, you know that. Try to be there tonight, and I promise that everything will be okay." Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "I have to go meet up with TJ and Nattie but I hope to see you in the Gorilla after the match." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her alone.

Eden sunk into her chair, her mind racing. She was a hardcore wrestling fan when she was younger but now she couldn't bring herself to be anywhere near a monitor during matches. She just couldn't do it.

She knew that it would be best for her to watch the match. Harry had always wanted her to see him wrestle, but she'd never been able to. She also knew how easy it would be to leave right now. She wasn't needed anymore so she could head back to the hotel and wait for Bret at the bar.

After much inner turmoil, Eden was standing in the Gorilla position with Pat Patterson watching The Hart Dynasty take on The Usos while Natalya and Tamina watched from the outside.

"You sure you're feeling alright Eden?" Pat asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I've known you for a lot of years and I haven't seen you watch a match in a long time."

"I know, I got asked to watch this match tonight. It's been too long since I actually got to enjoy one and I had to face my demons." Eden explained. Truth be told, she felt closer to Owen now then she had in a long time.

Pat nodded and it grew quiet while the two watched the match.

It lasted for about five more minutes when Harry and TJ hit Jey Uso with the Hart Attack and TJ pinned him for the win.

After a small celebration in the ring, the trio made their way backstage and when Harry saw Eden standing there his smile grew even wider.

He went over to her and grabbed her up in a hug, spinning her around.

"Thank you." he said.

"No, thank you. You were right, I needed this. You look so much like your father it's incredible."

Harry put Eden back on her feet and a blush crept across his cheeks. "That means a lot from you."

"I mean it Harry. I'm gonna get out of here, but I'll see you tomorrow." Eden promised.

"Okay, don't forget about meeting Bret." Harry reminded her.

"Oh don't worry I won't. Congrats on the win."

Harry grinned and headed back over to where TJ and Nattie were waiting.

Eden waited a few minutes before heading out to the parking lot. Phil had spotted her on his way to the ring and made sure that everything was alright.

Once she made it to her rental, the ride back to the hotel took no time at all. She went straight to the bar and ordered a beer before finding a table tucked back in the corner.

She thought back to her last hours spent with Owen and they were happy ones which she was grateful for.

_Eden was lying on the bed, still mostly asleep when Owen woke her up with a kiss. _

_"Come on baby, we have to get up." he said once she opened her eyes. _

_"I don't wanna." Eden rolled closer to him, snuggling against his bare chest. _

_Owen laughed. "And you know I'd rather stay here with you but we have to leave for the arena soon." _

_Eden sighed. "I know, but it doesn't make me want to move anymore then I did a minute ago." _

_Owen traced patterns on her shoulder. "I have something to tell you that might wake you up a little bit." He tried. _

_"I doubt it." Eden forced her head to move back on the pillow so she could look at him. "But tell me anyway?" _

_"I'm leaving her." He stated simply, always being one to cut through the bullshit. _

_He'd been right, those three words woke her right up. "Please tell me you're not playin' with me right now." _

_"I'm not. I talked it over with Bret and Davey last night and they told me that I needed to do what would make me happy, and this is it. I want to be with you Eden, and I'm tired of having to hide the way I feel about you. I want everyone to know, and I hope you feel the same way." _

_"I do, god Owen I have for months now." Eden told him. _

_"Good. I'm telling her tonight after the show. People can think what they want when they find out about us, all I care about is spending my life with you." Owen said honestly. _

_Eden leaned up and kissed him. "I love you O." _

_"I love you too baby. Come on, let's get ready to head over to the arena." Owen kissed her deeply. _

_"Not if you keep kissing me like that." Eden smirked and wrapped her arms around Owen's neck. _

A cold beer bottle was pressed into Eden's hands and she grinned. "Hey there Hitman."

Bret sat down across from her and lifted his bottle in greeting. "Long time no see Eden."

"You know how it is. I'm sorry I haven't come by lately." She apologized.

"That's why I wanted to see you. It's not something I did is it?" he asked.

Eden nearly choked on her beer. "No, nothing like that. Damn Bret, what made you think that?"

He shrugged. "You just sorta stopped coming around, no explanations, it makes a guy wonder."

Eden shook her head. "It's not like that. I've just been…I've been trying to deal with things lately and it's been taking a toll on me."

"I know what you're going through Eden. Trust me, if anyone in the world understands what you're going through, it's me." Bret said, taking a pull from his bottle.

Eden nodded. She and Owen had only been together for a little over a year when the accident happened. Bret and Davey had been together for five years and that was just when everyone found out about it. Rumors had it the pair had carried on for a long time beforehand.

"I miss him. I know it's been 12 years but I still miss him. He was my everything." Eden closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Like Davey was mine. It's always gonna be hard, but you have people who care about you. Me for one, Harry, Adam, and some of the younger guys around here love you to death. You don't have to deal with this alone like you've been choosing to do for the past umpteen years." Bret reached across the table and took Eden's hand.

A tear slid down Eden's cheek. "You're right, you always have been. I've just been too stubborn to listen. I actually watched Harry and TJ's match tonight."

Bret raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah I did. I felt so close to Owen it was crazy. I'm going to watch every night if it kills me." Eden opened her eyes, looking at Bret. "I promise I won't stay away so long."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick your ass." Bret grinned.

"You sir are a smartass."

"So I've been told. By the way, I have something for you." Bret pulled a small box out of his pocket and set it on the table between them.

Eden looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head, pushing the box towards her.

Eden picked it up and turned it over in her hands before opening it up. Inside, nestled on a bed of cotton was something that she was very familiar with.

For Owen's last birthday, she had gotten him an ID bracelet engraved with his name and a heart on either end. He wore it everywhere except for in the ring and he usually had Eden hold it for him while he went out.

Now after all this time, it sat in her hands and she was unsuccessfully trying to hold back her tears.

Bret cleared his throat before speaking. "You know, if you hadn't given him that, he never would've acted on his feelings towards you."

"What?" Eden asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

Bret nodded. "He liked you for awhile before, but when you gave him that on his birthday, he told me that he had to tell you how he felt no matter if you felt the same way or not. You made my baby brother a happy man Eden."

"And he made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I loved him-hell, love him so much. Where did you find this?" Eden took the bracelet out of the box, holding it tightly in one hand.

"He gave it to me the night he died. Said he'd forgotten to take it off at the hotel and threatened to skin me if I lost it." Bret laughed. "I guess it got lost for awhile but I was going through some old things a few days ago and I found it. I knew he'd want you to have it so here I am."

Eden got up and went around the table, hugging Bret. "Thank you."

Bret wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "That bracelet started the happiness that you two had, you don't need to thank me for giving it back."

"Yeah I do. You could've kept it." Eden pointed out.

"No, I have things that were his, and I know that all you have is a few pictures. You deserve to have it."

Eden broke the hug and kissed Bret on the forehead before sitting back down. She finished off her beer and pulled the second one closer to her. "I'm so happy to have this."

"I knew you would be. I've got to get going, early morning flight but I wanted to make sure to see you. Promise you'll be over for a visit soon." Bret said, standing and stretching.

"I will be, promise. Thanks again for this and I'll see you soon." Eden stood and stepped into Bret's waiting embrace.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Alright, you be good, and remember what we talked about. I'm always just a phone call away and Harry's even closer."

"I know. I love you guys."

"We love you too. And this is what family's for." Bret smiled. "I'll see you in a few weeks okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Take care of yourself." Eden pulled back and gave him a smile of her own.

"Always do." Bret gave her hand a squeeze before making his way out of the bar.

Eden spotted Alex sitting with Evan Bourne and after putting the bracelet back in the box, she walked over to the younger men's table. "How about that drink Alex?" she said in way of greeting.

Alex looked up, shocked to see Eden. "Yeah of course, what do you want?"

"Another beer would be fine."

Alex nodded, going to stand up when Evan stopped him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about it man, I got it." He stood and pulled Eden's chair out before crossing to the bar.

"How long?" Eden asked.

"Huh?" Alex tried to play dumb, but Eden saw right through it.

"You and Evan, how long?"

Alex blushed. "A few months now….how did you know?"

"Let's just say that I see things. I have one piece of advice for you."

"What's that?"

"Enjoy your time together. Well two I guess, always make sure he knows how you feel." Eden replied.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Eden. I'm glad you understand most people don't."

Evan came back now with drinks for all of them and Eden stayed until her beer was finished, then hugged the boys, leaving the two young lovers to themselves.

Eden went back to her hotel room, kicking off her heels and lying down on the bed. She took the bracelet out of her pocket and ran her fingers over it.

_Eden was waiting backstage for Owen's match to start. She was nervous about tonight, he was supposed to zip line down to the ring from the top of the arena. It was supposedly safe but it still had Eden worried. _

_Five minutes from the start of the match, Eden had to have a last minute meeting for the main event and by the time she got back to a monitor, she knew immediately that something was wrong. _

_There were a crowd of medics in the ring and it really didn't look good. She heard JR say Owen's name and she went into full on panic mode. _

_She paced back and forth in the hall, not knowing anything except something had happened and she couldn't go see what it was. _

_After what felt like an eternity, Eden felt hands on her shoulders and she turned around to see Davey standing there. _

_"Davey what happened, I missed the start of the match, please tell me he's okay." _

_Davey shook his head. "Eden…I don't know how to tell you this…" _

_"What is it?" Eden's stomach dropped, terrified to know the answer. _

_"There was a mishap with the clip that was holding Owen to the cable. It snapped and he fell…Eden he's gone." _

_"No, no that can't be true. Davey this isn't funny." Eden's knees went weak but Davey caught her before she hit the floor. _

_"I'm not joking Eden, I wouldn't do that. Owen died on impact." _

_Tears flooded down Eden's cheeks. She knew he shouldn't have said yes to that stupid stunt. _

_Davey held Eden tight, trying to soothe her while worrying about Bret. It was going to be a difficult time for all of them, and he wasn't looking forward to it. _

_"It's going to be alright, I promise you that." Davey said softly. _

_"He can't be gone Davey, he promised he wasn't going to leave." Eden sobbed._

_"I'm sorry Eden, I wish there was more I could do." Davey promised. He held her until her tears subsided and he sat her down on one of the boxes lining the hallway. _

_"I'm gonna miss him so much." Eden's voice broke. _

_Davey kneeled in front of her, rubbing her arms and pushing her hair out of her face. "So will I." _

Eden didn't know what brought her out of it, but she was glad for it. Her pillow was soaked with tears and now she found herself missing not only Owen but Davey as well.

Owen had been her everything, but Davey was one of her best friends.

"Oh dammit boys why'd you have to leave us?" she stared up at the ceiling.

After awhile Eden decided it was time to go to bed. She put the bracelet on the nightstand before heading to the bathroom to take off her makeup.

Once that was out of the way, she went to her suitcase to grab something to sleep in. the first thing she came to was an old Hart Foundation t shirt.

Eden smiled as she slipped it over her head. She made her way back over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. Today had turned into a very emotional day, but it was all a part of the healing process.

She knew that tomorrow was going to be a house show, so it wasn't going to be quite as busy for her, but she'd heard that Harry had a singles match, and she planned on watching it.

She drifted off to sleep and she dreamed of Owen but for the first time, she smiled.


End file.
